For Better Or For Worse
by The All Powerful Pigeon
Summary: "A strong marriage isn't about two people being strong at the same time, it's about two people being strong for each other."
1. Chapter 1

For Better or For Worse

 **Chapter 1 ~ Lord Edward Midford**

Lady Catherine Rickard gazed out of the window. She really ought to have been working on her embroidery, which lay forgotten in her lap, but instead her hazel eyes were staring out at the sky more lost in thought than anything else. There was just too much on the young woman's mind for embroidery to be a priority.

One of the things that was a priority, however, was her father's words over breakfast that morning...

"Catherine, my dear child, have you put any thought to marriage?" He had asked with a twinkle in his eye.

The young lady had almost choked on her morning tea.

"Marriage, father?" She questioned in shock, after regaining her composure.

"Yes, marriage. Come now, don't tell me that you have never given the subject a thought? With all the fairytales that you read, you must have at least dreamt of a knight in shining armor sweeping you off your feet!"

"Why, absolutely, but I don't see what that has to do with marriage."

"It's settled then!" Lord Rickard cried happily before returning to his meal.

A look of alarm crossed Catherine's face. Her father could be quite, well, eccentric at times. But this was strange behavior indeed.

He looked up at her. "Now hurry up with your breakfast, lest it become cold. You have a busy set of days before you."

Now Catherine was even more confused.

Catherine shook her head free from the thoughts of the morning and attempted to return to her embroidery.

However, almost the instant her thoughts had drifted away again, a soft knock came from her door.

"Who is it?" Catherine called.

"Anne, my lady." Came the almost inaudible reply of Catherine's ladies maid and companion.

"Come in."

The young woman entered the room. Anne was not much younger than Catherine herself. Their difference in age being only two years. It was Anne's gentle spirit and caring heart that had earned her the position of Catherine's favorite servant.

"Your father is requesting your presence in the parlor, my lady. He also wishes for me to inform you that there will be important company arriving shortly."

Catherine frowned, confident that her father had not mentioned that they would be receiving guests that day.

"In that case, Anne, would you mind helping me change into something more presentable. The emerald green dress will do."

"Of course, my lady."

As Catherine entered the parlor, the other three people stood to meet her, one of which was her father.

"There she is," Lord Rickard beamed proudly. He turned to the guests. "Marquis, please allow me to introduce my daughter, Catherine. My dear, this is the Marquis Midford and his son, Lord Edward."

Catherine dipped into a polite curtsey.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the Marquis said.

Catherine's eyes shifted to meet Edward's.

"It is a privilege to make your acquaintance, my lady." Edward said, bowing and, after gently taking her hand in his, placed a gentle kiss upon it, his bright green eyes never once leaving hers.

There was something about him that struck a chord in Catherine. It was a strange feeling—one she had never felt before. But, for some unfathomable reason, she didn't want to look away.

Edward released her hand and straightened.

Catherine tore her gaze from Edward to look at her father, who, for some reason, was beside himself with joy.

"Why don't you two go out to the garden? I shall have your Aunt Polly be informed and she shall chaperone you."

Edward stood to the side, allowing Catherine to exit the room first.

Luckily, the servant who had been dispatched had moved quickly and by the time the pair had reached the end of the hall, Polly had arrived.

Catherine was glad that summer had not yet hit, for that way the flowers were still blooming.

"You have a beautiful garden, Lady Rickard," Edward commented.

"Thank you, Lord Midford. Our gardener is quite talented. But, please, I must insist that you call me Catherine. Lady Rickard will always be my mother." She said.

"My apologies, Catherine. Were you close to your mother?"

"Very. It was awful losing her. There are still times when I miss her terribly."

"My mother said she was a very bright woman." Edward said.

"Your mother is very kind to say so," Catherine replied, her hazel eyes twinkling as she smiled at Edward.

Edward responded with a nervous smile as a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"Do you have any idea what my father and the Marquis are discussing?" the young lady asked curiously.

Edward stopped and turned to look at her, shock laced into his features. "Did your father not tell you?"

Catherine frowned, "No, I was only told that we would have important guests and that was earlier today."

Edward looked uncomfortable. He was about to speak, but the previous look on his face was quickly replaced with a look of concern.

"Catherine, are you alright? You've gone terribly pale."

The lady in question swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"I just feel a...bit...faint."

Edward quickly escorted her to a nearby bench.

Polly, having noticed something amiss from her spot a little ways away, came over.

"What has happened? Catherine, dear, are you alright?"

By now the wave of dizziness had passed and the lady had regained her composure.

"I'm quite alright, Aunt Polly. Forgive me, Lord Midford, for alarming you. I don't know what came over me." She tried to stand.

"Please, Catherine, stay seated for a minute. I'll have Peter send for a doctor." Polly siad.

Catherine was quick to dismiss her Aunt's fears. "Please, Aunt Polly, I'm fine. I promise."

The woman still looked wary, but eventually ceased her worrying.

"Are you completely sure, Catherine?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please don't worry." She said.

The young lord still looked skeptical.

"Perhaps we should go back inside." Polly suggested.

Edward nodded and stood quickly, offering Catherine his arm. "Please, allow me to escort you. I would hate for you to fall."

Catherine smiled politely. "Thank you, Lord Midford."

"Please, call me Edward." He insisted as they headed back inside.

"You're back!" Lord Rickard said. "We were just about to send for you."

Edward said nothing as he escorted Catherine to a chair.

"Thank you, Edward." She said, smiling at him.

Edward returned the smile.

"I am delighted that you are both getting along so splendidly. Is it not marvelous?" Lord Rickard was overjoyed.

"If I may be so bold as to ask you a question, Lord Rickard?" Edward asked from where he stood, still beside Catherine.

"Anything, my dear boy!"

"Upon conversing with Lady Catherine, it appeared she knew not of the nature of my father and I's visit. Is it possible that the Lady has not yet been informed?" He asked eloquently.

Polly, who had entered the room along with the two young people, gasped in shock. "Peter!" She cried. "I know that you are forgetful, but to forget something such as this? Brother, how could you be so careless?"

The Marquis was in shock. "Great Scotts, man! I remember you being forgetful from our time at Weston together, but this is incredible!"

Catherine looked at her father.

"Ah, er..." Lord Rickard's face was slowly turning red.

"Shall we give you a moment?" Polly suggested, motioning for the Marquis and Edward to follow her from the room. "We shall be just outside."

The minute the door shut, Catherine turned to her father with wide, imploring eyes and all of the stewing curiousity that had been building up that morning came to the surface. "Father, what on earth is going on? What did you forget to tell me? Why is Aunt Polly so in shock? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Lord Rickard chuckled. "You're so much like your mother," he paused. "Do you remember our conversation this morning?"

"About my knight in shining armor? Why, yes, of course."

"It has been decided that Lord Edward is to be your knight in shining armor, my daughter." He paused to let the words sink in.

"Are you saying that I am to marry Lord Edward?" She questioned after a moment of silence.

Her father nodded.

Another silence filled the air.

"Why was I not told of this sooner? Father, how could you forget this? If I am to marry Lord Edward, then these talks have been going on much longer than I am aware of! How could you not tell me!?" Catherine had stood to her feet and tears were stinging her eyes.

"Catherine, please, don't be upset. Lord Edward is a good, respectable man—"

"I am not hurt that you have arranged a marriage for me, I am heartbroken that you did not tell me!" she cried before fleeing the room.

As she rushed out of the parlor, she passed by the group lingering outside.

She was aware of her aunt imploring her to stop and come back, but the only thing she could think of at that moment is how much she missed her mother.

Eventually, Catherine found herself in the doorway of the kitchen.

"My lady!" One of the kitchen maids, Abigaile, cried, rushing to her side. "What has happened? Are you hurt?"

Catherine shook her head. "Where is Anne?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"She is attending to her duties, shall I fetch her for you, my lady?"

Catherine nodded.

"Would you like to sit here or would you like to be in your room?"

"I'll stay here, Abigaile, if that's alright."

"Of course, my lady. I'll get Anne right away."

Not more than five minutes had passed before Anne rushed into the kitchen followed closely by Abigaile.

"My lady!" the smaller girl was at Catherine's side in a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, it's just my father failed to tell me of something very important and—oh, Anne, I miss Mother so much!"

"It's alright, my lady. Come now, let's get you to your room. The kitchen is no place for a lady."

Catherine allowed herself to be led from the kitchen and to her room.

"My lady, if it would ease your pain, you know you can tell me what is wrong." Anne said, Catherine's well being the first thing on her mind.

By now Catherine had managed to sober herself and was no longer crying.

"My father has arranged a marriage for me." She stated. "And it's not that I am not glad, Lord Edward seems so kind. It's just that Father never once mentioned it to me. I know not if he wanted it to be a surprise or what. But if it was to be a surprise then it was in very poor taste."

"Oh, my lady."

There was a knock on the door. "Catherine?" Came Polly's voice. "Lord Edward and the Marquis are leaving and Lord Edward wishes to bid you good-bye."

Catherine wiped her eyes and stood. "Thank you, Anne. You may return to your previous duties."

"Yes, my lady."

Catherine descended the staircase with grace and poise. Edward was waiting by the door, hat and coat in hand. His father was nowhere to be seen, most likely he was already waiting in their carriage.

"It was an honor to meet you today, Edward," Catherine said. "Please, forgive me for my outburst."

"It was nothing, Catherine. I only hope you are not opposed to what our parents have decided?" He asked, a wary, concerned look in his eyes.

"Of course not, I only wish my father had told us sooner." She said, bestowing upon him a smile.

The look in his eyes vanished, being replaced with a rather relieved and happy one. "If I may, and if it is alright with you, could I call upon you, say, wednesday afternoon?"

Catherine glanced at Aunt Polly from the corner of her eye. Her aunt smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Then I shall see you then." He bowed and placed a kiss upon her hand. "Until Wednesday, Catherine."

 **End Chapter One**

Author's Note

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, some people were expecting me to start a new Hetalia story. Well, that didn't happen XD

As you can see, I have fallen hopelessly in love with Edward Midford! He may be a little out of character at first but I'm still getting into his mindset.

I HAVE BEEN DOING SO MUCH RESEARCH FOR THIS STORY LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA!

If you like it, let me know!

I LOVE YOU ALL~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

For Better or for Worse

Chapter Two - Getting to Know You

Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers~! I just wanted to make it clear that this is a love at first sight kind of story. It will go through the regular plotline (the Campania, Weston college, Blue Cult, etc) but I will also be adding my own stuff. Edward and Catherine will go through struggles both together and on their own. I have plans for this story. But don't expect a whole lot of Sebastian and Ciel. This isn't about them. I repeat: This is not about them. Yes, they will be in it, but this is an Edward Midford x OC fic. So deal with it :) 3

Wednesday afternoon came quickly. For Catherine, however, it couldn't come quick enough. Polly had deemed it necessary to sit her down and go over proper etiquette. Catherine knew the majority already, it having been previously been instilled in her by both her late mother and a governess.

But Polly had insisted. So when Wednesday finally came calling, Catherine was extremely grateful for its arrival.

After lunch, Catherine was ushered off to her room by her aunt and quickly put into various dresses as the woman attempted to find the perfect one.

Finally, after, at the very least three, if not more, different dresses, Polly finally settled on a pale yellow dress.

"This dress is perfect, Catherine! I didn't know you wore yellow so well." The woman said, smoothing out the fabric. She looked at her niece. "You've grown up so quickly. Your mother would be so proud."

Catherine smiled briefly. Though it had been almost five years since her mother's passing, Catherine could not think of her without feeling sorrowful.

"Have a seat, I want to do your hair for you." Polly said, dismissing the maids that had been standing nearby.

Catherine took a seat at the vanity stool and allowed her aunt to begin pinning up her hair.

Eventually, the woman finished. "There."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

A servant girl entered. "Lord Midford has arrived, my lady."

The servant was thanked and dismissed.

"Well, my dear, you shouldn't keep Lord Midford waiting."

Catherine glanced at her reflection. Her hair had been neatly piled atop her head, not a strand out of place. Polly had done a remarkable job.

"Thank you, Aunt Polly." She said, hugging her aunt quickly before leaving the room.

To say that Catherine was nervous would be an understatement. She had only met with Edward once, but that had been prior to her knowledge of their engagement. Now that she knew they were to marry, she feared things may be different.

As she descended the staircase, she caught sight of Edward speaking politely with her father.

Edward saw her coming down the stairs and a smile spread across his face.

Lord Rickard took note of this and, with a smile of his own, excused himself.

"Good afternoon, Catherine." The blond said with a bow.

Catherine dipped into a curtsy.

"Good afternoon, Edward." She smiled at him.

"I trust your day has been well so far?" He asked.

"It has been enjoyable, thank you." she responded.

Not a moment later, the butler, Andrew, entered.

"My lord, my lady, tea has been prepared and is waiting in the parlor. If you would please follow me."

Edward offered Catherine his arm and together the couple followed the butler.

"Catherine, might I ask you a question?" Edward asked as they conversed over their cups of Earl Grey.

Anne, being the ever faithful companion and lady's maid she was was seated a little ways away with some sewing as she chaperoned.

"Of course." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"My mother wishes to throw a party and I was wondering if you would like to attend? Your father and aunt are welcome as well."

Catherine laughed. "I would love to go. And I'm sure my family would love to as well."

Edward smiled. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a pristine white envelope. "Then it's a good thing I brought this along." He said handing it to her. "My younger sister will be overjoyed that you're coming. She has been longing to meet you."

"Elizabeth, right?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Her fiancée should be there, too." Edward said with a small frown. "The Earl Phantomhive."

"The owner of the Funtom company? I had some of their toys growing up. I take it you don't care much for him?" Catherine asked with a gently smile.

Edward scowled. "He doesn't deserve my sister. She can do far better than him." He sighed. "Unfortunately, she's besotted with him."

Catherine laughed again. "You care for her very much don't you?"

"Of course."

"I wish I had a little sister sometimes. But then I remind myself that everything that happens the way it happens is for a reason. Besides, I have Anne. She is like a sister in some ways." Catherine looked over at her friend from across the way.

"Well, I'm sure Lizzy will not hesitate to consider you a sister." Edward smiled at her.

Catherine picked up the envelope and went to open it.

"It's next Saturday? So soon."

"Mother has had this planned for nearly a month now. I apologize if it's an inconvenience to you."

"Not at all. My aunt will be overjoyed. She has been saying lately how scarce parties have been lately. You can be sure that we will be in attendance."

"Splendid. Shall I tell Mother then?"

"Of course," Catherine smiled, taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh, this is marvelous!" Polly exclaimed as she beheld the invitation. "Absolutely marvelous! Isn't it wonderful, Peter? We'll take a carriage and go see Nina tomorrow, Catherine! Oh it's absolutely splendid."

"Must we, Aunt Polly?" Catherine asked warily for she did not approve of some of the seamstress' ways. "I'm plenty sure we still have dresses we have yet to wear."

Polly's smile wavered but only for a moment. "Now Catherine, why would you not wish to have a new dress?"

"It's not that I do not want a new dress, it's that I just don't care for the actions of Miss Hopkins. Last time we went in for new dresses she was raving to me about how my dress should be shorter and how women's fashion is changing. It was quite unsettling."

"She may be eccentric, Catherine but she is the best tailor in London. We'll leave in the morning, but I shall do my best to curb her conversation topics."

The bell hanging over the door jingled as Catherine and her aunt stepped into Nina Hopkins' tailor shop the following morning.

"Hello? Nina?" Polly called as the bell above the door jingled.

There was a flurry of movement as a presence made itself known.

"Oh, Polly dearest! You came!" Nina said as she practically flew toward the pair by the door.

"Hello, Nina." Polly smiled.

"When I heard you were coming it was just so exciting! You haven't been around in oh so long."

"Yes, well there have been too few parties lately." Polly frowned slightly, as if this news brought her sorrow.

"Well you've come to the right place! I'll make sure that you're the life of the party. Who's party might I ask?" Nina asked as she ushered the women further into the shop.

"The Marquis Midfords."

"Ah! I believe Lady Elizabeth is coming in at some point today. Such an adorable girl!"

"Oh, and Nina?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing too extravagant on Catherine. After all, she's engaged now."

A short while had passed before the bell dinged again and a young girl's voice filled the shop. By now Nina had finished with Catherine and was helping Polly.

"Nina? Nina, are you here?"

"Just a moment!" The tailor called.

A young girl with blonde hair made her way into Catherine's line of view.

"Hello." The girl said. "Are you getting a dress, too?"

"Yes, my aunt and I."

"That's wonderful! Nina makes the best dresses. What's your name?"

"Catherine Rickard."

A light blazed in the young girl's eyes and she rushed forward. "Oh! I'm so excited to meet you! I didn't think I would get to meet you until the party. It's going to be a magnificent party, too!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Edward's sister."

"Lady Elizabeth?" Catherine questioned.

"You must call me Lizzie! After all, we are going to be sisters."

Catherine smiled. "Of course. I'm very excited to meet you, Lizzie. Edward speaks very highly of you."

"And he won't stop talking about you!"

Catherine blushed.

"You must tell me about yourself." Lizzie said.

"I shall, but in return you must do the same for me."

"Absolutely! After this we should do something fun. There's a little sweets shop nearby that is absolutely divine. Would that be alright with you?"

"That sounds wonderful."

xXx

We met Lizzie~ As you can tell, they hit it off right away. The next chapter is the ball. The Campania will also start in a few chapters. Yippee! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to keep reading. And remember, if you have and feedback or ideas, tell me. I do listen. Love you guys!


End file.
